Feel So Good
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: When someone brushes your hair it feels OH SO GOOD, and you get that nice sleepy, groggy feeling that just make you want to fall asleep...Kaname learns this when Zero picks up the large bristled brush, and runs it through his OH SO SILKY HAIR. KANAMEXZERO


A/N: So, I hope you all enjoy this very much! I have a fluffy Malec fic up, and thought hmm…I need a fluffy Kaname/Zero too! SO, I hope you enjoy this.

Zero pulled Bloody Rose from his jacket and placed it on the dresser, sighing at the loud 'thunk' it made as it hit the cherry colored wood. He had just come back from a mission in South America, and he was thoroughly exhausted, and completely ready for bed, but…he smiled as he felt a presence in the room next to his. His room was right next to Kaname's study, and the pureblood had just entered, and judging by their bond…Zero frowned slightly. Kaname was tired too. He let his jacket slip off his shoulders and onto a chair before kicking off his muddy sneakers. As far as he knew, when he had left, Kaname had had no work to do. He had been caught up on all of his paper work, and everything had been fine, so? He walked over to the door slowly and let his ear rest against the cool wood, trying to listen to what his lover was doing. There was absolutely no sound…no noise…

Zero frowned as he soundlessly opened the door and let his gaze find his lover.

Kaname was sitting on the sofa, facing away from Zero's room, with his head laying against the back of it, clearly asleep, or at least, resting. "Zero," he mumbled sleepily, but clearly happy. Zero couldn't help but let a soft smile touch his lips. The pureblood stood quickly and just as suddenly appeared in front of his lover, letting his arms wrap around him. Zero smiled as he wrapped his own arms around Kaname's waist and buried his face in the pureblood's neck. Kaname ran his hand through Zero's hair lovingly.

"I missed you," Zero whispered. He brought his face up and let his lips catch his lovers. Kaname's eyes slowly closed as he explored Zero's mouth, remapping it as though he hadn't kissed him in a lifetime. His tongue slowly stroked each tooth, shuddering as the fangs within Zero's mouth lengthened.

Zero moaned as his fangs lengthened, and the sound of Kaname's blood in his veins rushed to his ears. He finally pulled away, taking a deep breath before leading the pureblood back over to the couch.

"Kaname," he said quietly, "we agreed on something before I left remember?" He heard the pureblood sigh softly before the brown head of hair nodded once.

"I know. Some…things came up," came the tired response as Kaname sat down, and curled into Zero's side. Zero frowned as he raised a brow.

"Things?" he asked curiously. Kaname smirked wryly at Zero's tone of voice.

"Mmm, inconsequential, do not worry." Zero sighed as the man sitting next to him quickly burrowed into his side, face down.

Kaname took a deep breath of Zero's scent, his stiff shoulders instantly releasing their knots, and the worries of the past few weeks washing away. The ex-human's scent always did this to him, and he loved every second of it. Zero had been away on his mission for nearly a month, and in that time, Kaname had been deprived of his scent, his taste and his touch. Well, no longer.

"Well, I think they're important. What happened? You're exhausted." Kaname turned his head out of Zero's shirt and glanced up at his lover with a sigh.

"Does it really matter? Everyone is safe, and nothing bad happened," he said simply. Zero frowned.

"Kaname? What did you do?" He quickly thought over the last few weeks, trying to think of anything that he might have heard about back home while he was away. Which wasn't much. He had been gone for almost a month. He and a few other hunters had been called to South America because there had been a group of Level E's spotted, and they were to be taken care of. Of course, they had never actually found them, until…Zero's eyes narrowed as he let his gaze slowly drop back down to his lover. Kaname buried his head back in Zero's side quickly, completely avoiding the piercing amethyst eyes, and making it look as though all he had wanted to do was breath in his lover's scent again.

"Kaname," Zero whispered warningly. The pureblood shook his head and merely burrowed deeper. Zero frowned as another thought struck him. He dropped his nose to Kaname's hair, and his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. "Kaname," he said again, this time a bit louder. "You smell like blood. And not just any blood-"

Kaname's head popped up as he scooted back from his lover a bit, already knowing that this argument was going to happen _eventually_.

Kaname sighed internally. _Best to get it over with sooner than later._

"You were gone for nearly a month…and I missed you…and I knew you were going to get hungry soon, especially if something happened with those Level E's," he said hurriedly. Zero scowled angrily as he pushed away from the sofa and went to stand in front of the large bay window.

"I can't believe you did that! I knew something was wrong! Master Toga and the other were convinced they had destroyed themselves! But I knew!-"

"I missed you," Kaname whispered. He smiled coyly as he stood up behind his lover and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, letting his head rest on Zero's shoulder. "And this way, no one got hurt, and you got to come home sooner."

"But _you_ could have been hurt Kaname," Zero argued, "you should have let us deal with it. I can't believe you killed them all by yourself!" Kaname sighed as he looked at their reflection in the glass.

"I was fine. Honestly I don't see the problem. They're dead, we're all home safe, and you hunters still get the credit." Kaname stepped away from his silver haired lover in order to stand by his desk, idly searching for something to keep his hands busy. He hated fighting with Zero, it always made him a bit restless, and although he would never say it out loud, a bit nervous as well.

Zero bristled indignantly. When he had gotten the call, he had accepted the mission, thinking they would be done in a week or so. However, the E's had proven…fairly intelligent, and kept evading them every time. So, they had had to search for them every time they decided to pick up and move to a different town. And one night, he had caught the scent, so all of the hunters had gathered to come up with their plan of action. However, soon after he began to smell an _immense _amount of vampire blood, so he and his team had followed it to the E's hide out immediately. They were holed up in a cave, and every last one of them was dead, torn apart, not a single one left. Everyone else had assumed that their crazy nature had bested them, and they had simply killed themselves, but Zero hadn't been so sure. And now, here was the proof. Kaname had come over, and killed them _all_ single handedly.

"You could have been hurt! And we were going to raid them that night! I had finally picked up on their scents, and after we had come up with a plan, I smelled their blood! I would have been home Kaname, and you would have been home, safe and sound, and not so tired." Kaname sighed as his hand wrapped around the handle of a large bristled brush.

"I'm sorry Zero. You're right, I should have let you handle it," he murmured. Zero nodded once, still unsure. "But I'm sure I'm right about _one_ thing. You're hungry." Zero's eyes widened as on cue, his amethyst colored eyes turned a deep blood red. Kaname smiled as he unbuttoned his collar slowly and turned toward his lover seductively. "Come Zero."

Zero let out a shaky breath as the creamy, pale, flesh of the pureblood was placed before him.

"I did miss you, you know," Zero whispered. He bent forward and placed a light kiss on Kaname's neck, fully enjoying the shudder that automatically ran through the body in front of him. He licked it carefully, running his tongue up and down that soft, sensitive junction on his lover's neck.

"Unh…I…I missed you too…Zero…unh." Kaname's hands gripped Zero's shirt as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The intense pleasure that swam through him at even the lightest of Zero's touches was unbearably amazing, and he had been craving it for four, _very _long weeks. Zero opened his mouth and let his fangs run along the now dampened skin, almost, but not quite letting them sink into the inviting flesh. "P-please," the pureblood finally begged. Zero gave one more long lick before sinking his fangs into the supple skin, loving the small snap as his fangs pierced his lovers flesh. The taste of the pure blood hit the back of his throat, and he groaned heartily as he lapped up every drop.

He drank deeply, using his fangs to draw more blood as his tongue swept back and forth across the skin, causing small shivers to pass through his lover with each swipe. "Zero," he moaned heartily. His knees buckled and the brush he had been holding dropped to the floor just as Zero's grip around his waist tightened in order to keep him from falling down.

Zero wished with his entire soul that he would never have to stop drinking, but a small voice inside him soon whispered the dreadful words.

_Stop Zero, you're taking too much._

Zero released Kaname's neck with small gasp of air, before his mouth went back to the slowly closing holes. His tongue ran over the twin puncture wounds carefully as he licked up the still slowly dripping blood.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Kaname's eyes slowly opened as he shook his head with a small smile.

"Don't ever apologize for enjoying my blood Zero, _never_," he said seriously. Zero smiled softly as he placed one last kiss on the now healed neck before looking up at his now completely spent lover.

"I think, you need some sleep," he whispered quietly. Kaname sighed.

"I suppose," he whispered. His eyes were drooping a bit, and his whole countenance just screamed SLEEP.

"Go to bed, I'll be right over," Zero promised him. Kaname smiled as, in a flash he switched from his normal clothes to a pair of black silk pants.

"Okay," he mumbled. He pulled the cover back on his king size bed and let his sleepy gaze follow his lover as he did the same thing, only in normal speed. Zero pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor before stepping out of his pants.

"What's with the brush anyway?" he asked as he slipped into his own red silk pant bottoms. Kaname smiled as he looked over the forgotten brush.

"I wanted to brush your hair," he murmured sleepily, "but I think it will have to wait until morning." A yawn escaped him just as Zero turned around.

"Obviously," he said with a smile. Zero looked over the brush and picked it up before walking back over to the bed, "but that doesn't mean I can't brush _your _hair." Kaname blinked once at this as Zero crawled onto the silk sheets.

"Zero, no, you're tired too," he protested feebly. Zero rolled his eyes as he pushed Kaname forward a bit so the pureblood was sitting between his out stretched legs, and a bit away from him so he could brush his hair.

"Not as tired as a certain pureblood who killed a dozen or so Level E's all by himself," he reprimanded him. Kaname smirked as he nodded his acquiescence.

"Point," he mumbled. Zero ran the brush from the crown of Kaname's head all the way to the base, not once catching on a knot.

"How do you keep your hair so soft?" he mumbled in amazement. Kaname smiled softly as his head lolled forward and his eyes closed.

"Mmm, your hair's soft too," he said in a sleep filled voice. Zero shrugged as he ran the brush through the pureblood's hair again.

"Not like yours. Yours is like silk," he said seriously. Kaname gave a noncommittal sound as he simply let the sensation of Zero brushing his hair run through his body. It felt _so _good, more then he thought it would. "Has anyone ever brushed your hair for you?" Zero asked suddenly. Kaname's sleep hazed mind caught the question, just barely, and he shook his head.

"No," he mumbled, "Feels good…" Zero smiled as he placed his hand above each brush stroke and let it run down the smooth hair after it, letting it run between his fingers before it set itself onto Kaname's back again. _Sheet of silk._

"I bet," Zero whispered. There was no return response, and Zero paused. "Kaname?" The pureblood gave no answer and Zero couldn't help but give a small laugh. He had fallen asleep. He placed the brush on the night stand and carefully pulled his lover down, so his head lay on a pillow. Zero pulled the string of the lamp on his own side of the bed and curled up next to his sleeping lover happily. "Good night Kaname," he whispered. The pureblood's lips twitched up in a smile, but he gave no other indication that he had even heard the hunter.

A/N: So, my inspiration. The other night, my mom was brushing my hair, and it felt SO GOOD! So I thought, hmm, I wonder what would happen if Zero ever brushed Kaname's hair, and so this is what I thought up. I'll admit, it's not the best, but for 12:00am, I think it's pretty good, lol. ^-^ Please R&R!


End file.
